


A Goddess' Promise

by ThatsNice (reOkOe)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: ADVENTUREEEEEEEEEEEE, Allow me to develop the story a bit tho pls, F/M, Fluff, Goddess, Hylia - Freeform, Hyrule - Freeform, I cant have them look at each other and fall in love without reason or motivation, Magic, Romance, Ruins, Secrets, Temples, chapter one will not eyplain everything at once, chill with the zora can not leave zora home hate yet, holy fuck yes there will be SMUT AT SOME POINT, long journey, plot isnt just the shit you squeeze in between sex scenes, pls dont kill me for butchering LoZ lore, princely shark husband
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reOkOe/pseuds/ThatsNice
Summary: The first time Prince Sidon was allowed…no asked to travel further away from his home than ever before. And for no less reason than to find help to save his people from a threat that his father had yet to explain to him!With only a small silver crest, a map and his best friend Link he makes his way to the first temple in order to remind the goddess herself of a long forgotten promise. What he finds there is not what he expected.The guardian of this temple is beautiful as a flower...but not amused at all when they accidentially destroy her home...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me...there will be an explanation for everything in the (probably?) next chapters.  
> Example: Why Sidon no at home? Will be explained.  
> Example 2: Why Sidon no dying bc no constant water? Also, will be eyplained.  
> Please tell me if you want more...

You were slumbering in silence.  
Listening to the whispers of the fairies and the wilds. Of ghosts and dreams.  
Had you ever yearned for something?  
Was there a reason to be here?  
If there had been- you had long forgotten.  
And so you lay sleeping soundly in your cocoon of forgetting and being forgotten.  


  
Until one day…  
…the Silence was broken after nearly a hundred years.

 

**_‚Someone is coming…‘_ **

Forgotten and overgrown. Hidden deep in the wilderness of Hyrule lay the ancient Temple adorned with withered carvings in its stone walls and pillars. It had been long, so long since people had stopped visiting the once proud structure.  
  
**_‚Wake up…. ‘_**  
  
You stirred. Faint glowing made your presence in the depth of the ruins known. A light only visible to those touched by the goddess’ blessing.  
  
_Let me sleep…_  
  
**_‚They are coming! ‘_**  
  
The energy flowing through your form grew stronger, engulfing you in soft blue light. They were right, someone was coming. You felt their footsteps on the mossy floor of the temples hallways as if it was your own body they touched.  After all, these ruins had once been crafted and built just for you.  
  
A place of worship.  
  
You slowly sat up and let your feet dangle from the ledge of the statue that was and had been for years and years, your resting place. Your eyes fell upon the visitors that your fairy friends had announced to you- a small Hylian and… a fish out of water, you smiled to yourself.  
The Hylian was no rare sight to see, you thought to yourself, as you leaned forward looking them up and down with interest. The Zora though- should not be so far from his watery lands.  
  
_Won’t he dry up and shrivel to death?_  
  
„I’d never think I’d see such an amazing temple! The architecture must be from hundreds of years ago-„ The large, scaled one exclaimed at which your chest swelled a little with pride. „- but Link, it seems like it’s abandoned. What could there be for us to find here? Are you sure this is the right place?“  
You pouted a little, following his gestures to the crumbling stones and nearly fossilized flowers in vases covered with layers upon layers of dust. Abandoned. As much as it hurt you to admit it, the red-scaled Zora was right. You sighed and rested your head against the smooth marble statue of yourself- the only time you had let yourself be seen by a mortal. To get this fancy statue that captured your beauty.  
It sure was an eye catcher- even the two men stared at it.  
  
The young Hylian stayed silent but furrowed his brow slightly. For a second you could have sworn that the boy had looked you in the eye.  
  
_Nonsense._  
  
Mortals like these two shouldn’t be able to spot an ethereal being like you were unless you wanted them to. After All- you were a tear drop of the goddess herself- a child of far superior of descent than a mere Hylian or Zora.  
Once upon a time, people from far away, from all over Hyrule, had come this way- just to pray to you!  
  
As if to prove you right, the boy pulled out a tattered old map from his pocket. He turned and rotated it, studying the paper intently.  
  
His comrade walked closer to the statue and you eyed his hands as the sharp nailed fingers slowly traced the shape of its leg.  
  
Touching the statue was unusual, ( most people in the past had stared in awe and simply left flowers and other gifts on the pedestal)…but you could forgive it this time.  
  
„Hm!“  
  
Your attention snapped back to the two standing in front of your ‚altar‘ , as you liked to call it.

  
The Hylian had stuffed the map back in his pocket, probably deducing that this was indeed the place they intended to be in. He knelt down, rummaging through a small pouch on his belt until he produced a small container of sorts, adorned with shimmering scales and shells, made from probably the finest silver you had seen in your long life.  
  
_A tribute? A gift?_  
Did these guys come to pray to you for something?  
  
You hovered down to get a better look at the silver thing.  
  
That ‚Link‘ guy opened the container with quick fingers. Inside were some strange flowers and some colourful sticks.  
  
You were still wondering what those where when he quickly scratched one of them across the coarse ground. A bright red light blinded everyone for a second before the flame receded to a smaller size.  
  
_Pretty._  
  
„Beautiful. “ The Zora had also knelt down. His eyes fixated on the dazzling light in his friends hands . „I am glad you agreed to help me- I would have never known what to do with these otherwise- flames and fire aren’t something you see a lot back at home in the Zora’s domain.“ His gaze shifted up tot he even features of the female statue. „ Truly, I see more and more beautiful things the longer we travel. “ You blushed a little, unsure if he was just rambling or if the last comment was directed at the statue for real.  
However, you did take a good look at the Zora. He had pretty golden eyes. And his face and body looked much more handsome than the crude drawings of children and ancient artists that had made their way to your altar on rare occasions.  
 A statue of him wouldn’t look too bad as well, you surmised.  


The three of you know knelt on the floor, with you being at least one head taller than link, but the Zora whose name you hadn’t heard yet still towering over you by quite a bit.

Link lit a another stick, a blue one this time, and then another one in yellow before he  sat back, the lights in his hands, looking at his friend expectantly.  
  
„Huh? OH! Right- „ The guy with the red scales scooted closer to the small silver chest and took the flowers out of it. The tiny, foreign petals looked lost in his big palm.  
  
Link extended his hand with the still burning blue, red and yellow flames while the other one lifted his hand with the flowers in it.  
They both stood up, with you still on the floor between them, wondering what all the fuss was about.  
  
Then, the Zora turned to your statue and raised his voice.  
  
„I, Sidon, Prince of the Zora, come today to ask for the goddess to fulfil a promise made 200 years ago. We ask for your help. Please…save the Zora.”  
  
Silence.  
  
You floated back to your statue, looking down at him and Link.  
  
Although, you felt a little tingly in your stomach, you knew nothing would happen.  
After all- you were not **the** goddess. And even if it was simple name confusion- you had never made a promise about anything pertaining to Zora people. _Not that you knew of._  
  
“Will this do? Shouldn’t ….something…happen?”  
Sidon looked at Link, who in turn looked up to him. The young one gave him a confused look. He was just as puzzled as he was.  
  
_I am sorry, Prince…you just wasted your time…but I’ll make sure to mention you should the goddess ever bless me with her voice and ear…_  
  
“Maybe it’s not working…maybe we are too late? No, surely not! This can’t be all there is to it!? Goddess! Hear our plea!”  
  
Again, the temple was filled with silence.  
  
Sidon stared at the statue. The colourful shades of light tinted the even features of the female, almost as if giving life to the cold stone.  
He dropped his shoulders, defeated, and closed his fingers around the dried corals in his palm.  
Maybe everything was too late.  
His father hadn’t told him what peril was to come over the Zora but he felt it deep in his heart that his father would have not sent him out if the lives of his people depended on it.  
  
And he failed him. Failed all of them.  
A rare rush of anger flashed through the usually calm and collected prince and he firmly balled his hand into a fist.  
The feeling of guilt was crushing him- and in this moment of desperation, he had crushed the corals in his hand, pulverizing them so not a single one was left intact. He opened his palm, watching the brightly coloured dust fall from his hand like the sand in an hourglass.  
  
Sidon sighed, then he straightened his back again. His smile looked a bit unsure at first, but he managed to show his white teeth to the Hylian at his side.  
“Well, we might not be able to ask Hylia for her help- but the least we can do is to try and protect the Zora ourselves! Will you help me, Link?”  
  
The blonde Hylian boy smiled back and nodded.  
  
“I knew I could count on you! Wonderful- let’s make haste then and hurry back to the domain of the Zora!”  
  
This time, he smiled a real, confident smile.  
  
The sticks in Links hand were still burning, albeit a little less shiny than before. The large zora grabbed them from the small warriors hand and blew them out, leaving on the floor of the temple before he turned his back on the statue.  
  
Oh great, now they left their trash in your temple…  
  
And they left you alone as well…  
  
At least you could go back to sleep and forget about them. Especially about the stupidly golden eyes of the fish guy, you decided.  
  
Your stomach was still tingling, and something….was starting to smell rather strangely.  
  
You were not the only one smelling the strange scent. The Hylian had taken longer to walk out the altar room, with his legs being shorter and all. He turned around a last time, sniffing the air and looking on the floor where the Prince had left the blown out sticks.  
  
Only, they weren’t completely blown out.  
The gleaming sticks started to crackle back to life, spurred on by the coral dust underneath them.  
Billows of smoke started to fill the room as the crackling sound got louder and louder.  
  
Had they set fire to your temple?!  
  
The smell was sweet and smoky and strangely salty as well. It made you nauseous and did not in the least help soothe the growing tingling sensation in your stomach. You pressed your eyes shut.  
  
“What in Hylia….” even the Fish person had realized that he had set something in motion.  
But what?  
  
You coughed and wheezed- not even being an ethereal being like you were saved you from the dizzy spell that the burning of those strange flowers brought with them.

The fairies flew around you in panic.  
Something strange was happening here and before you knew it your world was turned upside down; you felt as if a whirlwind had taken you up in its arms, flinging you around and from side to side until it got bored toying with you- whacking you against the cold stone image of yourself with crushing force.  
  
The pain was unbearable and unknown to you. Not in the hundreds of year of your life had you ever felt so much hurt and ache in your body.  
You dared not move for fear of more pain. You didn’t even breathe.

 

Wrong.  
You **_couldn’t._**

You realized with  horror that you could not breath.  
  
You wanted to scream, thrash, kick but your body didn’t listen as if it was frozen in place.  
  
_Goddess…what is happening to me?!_  
  
You put all of your power and all of your being into one last scream one silent wail before you surely died, _or so you thought,_ when something around you shattered.  
  
The death grip on your chest loosened. You could hear and feel it crumbling away all around you as your body freed itself from the cracking prison.  
  
  
Sidon stared in awe at the thick wafts of smoke that slowly vanished in front of his eyes.  
He still smelled the sweet and salty scent of the burnt corals when he laid eyes upon the room again.  
  
Now finally, something had happened.  
  
The statue on the pedestal was crumbling away.  
And inside…

 

 

…was something just as beautiful.

 

The sweetest whimper was heard as the figure inside the statue worked their way to free itself from the grasp of the stone it was trapped in.  
Crumbling rocks scattered everywhere while smooth hands and limbs weakly moved.  
A final layer of stone and dust fell to the floor.  
  
There she was- a perfect copy…or rather the original?...of the statue he had admired before.  
A slender form with pale skin and alluring curves and silken hair emerged on shaky legs. Specs of glowing marks on her skin; the same colour of her hair; illuminated the immediate air around her.  
  
It took the Zora prince not even a split second to get to her when he realized the girl was about to tumble off the pedestal. He was there with two swift steps and caught her in his strong arms.  
  
‘Light as a bubble’, he thought, holding her close to his chest while he waited for her to find her balance.  
  
“Why, hello there!” He said with a welcoming smile.  
  
The girl perked up at his words. She looked at him, his face, then his arms holding her and then lastly his face again.  
  
He kept his smile, waiting for her to say something.  
  
“You…”  
  
It soon faltered when he noticed the expression on her face change from dumbfounded to angry.  
  
“…WHAT IN HYLIA DID YOU DO TO ME?!”


	2. The First Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter. It's chapter two. 2. TWOOO.  
> More bad things happen to your precious temple. I am sorry.  
> Also: I actually suck at writing and this is not my first language. Enjoy!
> 
> Also also: :D Thank you for the kudos and the motivation!!
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________

“What kind of **foul magic** was that!?” You whipped around to look at what remained of your prized possession.  
Your resting place, your image, your lovely statue! Nothing but ragged edges reminded of the proud statue; a few crumbs still broke off here and there, falling to the ground with small thuds and clicks.  
  
_Ruined._  
  
“You broke it! YOU BROKE IT!!!”  With your bare hands you started scooping up rocks and dust in a futile effort to put what was once your image back on the pedestal. You didn’t even know what you were doing- yet you kept shovelling the gravel off the ground.  
  
“Stupid mortals,” you mumbled, “you come to the wrong place, you break my stuff…”  


Link and Sidon watched the girl, still too shocked by what had just happened to interfere or even speak up. So the ritual and prayer king Dorephan had asked them to perform DID work.  
Somehow, at least.  
Only what were they to do with an angry temple….being?  Temple Fairy? Temple Goddess??  
  
“Uhumm—“ The Hylian boy coughed to get the girls’ attention but Sidon was faster.  
  
“My apologies for this….mess we caused in setting you free, for a lack of better words.” He knelt down beside her when she ignored him. “Our intentions were not to anger you but only seek for the help promised by the white goddess herself.”  He lowered his head trying his best at indicating a bow before the creature.  
Sidon peeked up at to see if she was listening to him yet.  
  
Indeed she had stopped her movements. The eyes that looked at him had a bright shimmer to them. Their vibrant colour reflected the light that sparsely flooded the altar room through dusted window panes.  
Sidon knew beauty when he saw it.  
Had the statue been beautiful- it had only been a meek attempt at capturing what was now before him.  
However, there was no time to marvel at the perfect features, nor the intricate markings on your skin.  
The prince fully lifted his head again when you finally opened your mouth to speak.  
  
**Then.  
Before a single tone left your lips—**

  
A loud rumble shook the whole structure.  
Dust rained on your shoulders and everyone looked up just in time to see the first deep cracks appear in the ceiling of your dwelling.  
The temple was starting to collapse.  
  
“Hey!” Link was there, putting his hand on his friends shoulder, he pointed to the way they had come. If they did not want to be buried under the falling temple, they would have to leave. Now.  
  
“Yes- “ Sidon nodded his head at Link. “We need to hurry!” He then looked at you, whose eyes had gotten as big as saucers by now.  
First your statue…now your whole temple? Was this a joke? A nightmare??  
  
“Quick! Take my hand err…my lady- we will lead you outside safely!”  
__  
What.  
  
No.  
  
You didn’t move an inch.  
  
Hadn’t you just been dreaming not too long ago? Peacefully? Silently?  
  
“No…I cant leave! This is my…”  
  
The two men looked at you, the urgency was plastered all over their faces. Waiting for you to talk already meant wasting precious time. All the while the rumbling in the small temple got louder.  
There were pieces of the ceiling falling around you, positively making the Hylian and Zora more nervous by the second.  
  
_…this is my home…_  
  
“I am staying!”  You closed your eyes and covered your ears.  
You would stay. They would leave.  
And hopefully you would wake up and find out that all of this was nothing but a strange and scary dream.  
  
“You must be out of your mind. You can’t stay- you will get crushed!”    
  
**_“Grab her!”_**  
  
The Zora Prince shot a look at his Hylian friend. It was rare to hear Link raise his voice but of course he was right. They couldn’t simply leave her here.  
Not only would her blood be on their hands…but also: what if she was part of the key to save the Zora people??  
Without a second thought he snagged an arm around the girls’ waist and lifted her with ease.  
  
“Ah- NO!” she shrieked, wriggling at his arm and chest but he was already on his way outside dodging falling rocks and following Link through the halls they had passed earlier. The temple was falling. The roaring of the collapse was a cacophony in his ears. They ran as fast as they could towards the sunlight.  
  
Panting and stumbling they made it out just a second before the beast that was the collapsing temple shut its maw behind them, releasing a final cloud of dust into the air.  
  
“Thank the goddess…are you alright?”  
  
“Not a scratch.” Link gave the Zora a hand wave while catching his breath.  
  
“Now, do you still think it a good idea to stay inside?” The Zora was talking to you.  
  
You were frozen in motion; your hand still pushing against his chest with force; and stared at the ruins that had been your temple only seconds ago.  
  
“H-How….”  
  
You slowly turned to face him, ready to let loose a barrage of insults and curses at the ones that so shamelessly desecrated your place of worship.  
But you didn’t.  
Instead, a strange sensation rushed through your body once you realized your situation.  
There was a body pressing against you and arms holding you tight.  
You touched a mortal- and more importantly: he was touching you….your…body.  
That you shouldn’t have.  
There was a hand on your back and one on your waist.  
What a strange feeling, you mused silently. His body was cool and smooth against yours.  
You moved the fingers on your hand slowly while watching them brush against the Zora’s toned chest.  
  
You could feel it lift and sink from his breathing.  
  
“Well?” His voice broke you out of the trance this new experience worked on your mind.  
  
Your eyes darted to his. The stupidly golden eyes glimmered above a perfect set of sharp white teeth. That smiled.

_How unfitting._  
  
“How dare you talk to me like that? I demand you put me down at once, Zora!”  
  
“As you wish.”  
  
As soon as your feet touched the ground you took a few steps back and glared at the two.  
  
“How. Dare. You”  
This was really happening.  
“What did you do to me? This…thing…I never asked for this stupid body!!” You gestured at yourself wildly. “Why?! Why did you even come here?!”  
  
_To ruin my temple and…?_  
  
“As I already tried to explain…” The Prince started but got swiftly interrupted.  
  
“Promise, promise…I made no promise to anyone! You want to ask Hylia for help- then go to a temple that worships Hylia!”  
You plopped down on the surprisingly soft grass and put your hands on your knees. Your eyes lingered on the ruined temple.  
  
You could hear the two talking behind you quietly.  
  
A minute or two passed when you felt the presence of someone kneeling next to you.  
It was the Hylian.  
You looked at him disgruntled, but kept silent. At least this one had behaved more or less decent in front of a high born being like you.  
  
“I am sorry…for what has happened to you…” The boys voice was soft and hoarse at the same time.  
“Maybe, if you come with us- we can help each other.”  
He laid a map on the ground before you. It was the same he had used earlier….before hell broke loose if you remembered right.  
  
The map was tattered and ripped in places and the ink drawn lines looked smudged as if the map had been wet at some point.

“Your temple is not the only one we want to visit.”  
His gloved hand moved over the drawn mountains and flatlands. With his index finger he pointed at different spots on the map that had been marked with big red crosses.  
  
“So….” You thought for a moment then squinted your eyes at him. “…you want to destroy more temples?”  
  
  
“No-no!” His hands shot up into a defensive gesture.  
  
“What happened here seems to be more of an …accident.” The prince chimed in. “Although…” He corrected himself when he saw you grimace at his words. “…you never know. Maybe this is the goddesses will.”  
  
“I doubt that…” You stood up, still a little wobbly on your new feet. “This is completely against the nature of _our_ being.” You lifted your hand up into the sun and looked at the pale limb that was covered in markings the colour of your eyes.  
  
_No…this isn’t right…,_ you thought _._  
  
“Either way- we might find out what can be done and if you can help us if we visit the other temples. I am sure everything will be okay if we work together!” The Prince showed his signature pose and smile.  
  
You really wanted to be angry at him. Really.  
But you did a very bad job at concealing the hint of a smile at his positive outburst.  
  
To try and hide your failing a little you turned to the smaller of the two. He fumbled a little behind his back and then revealed a large earthen coloured cloth he draped around your shoulders.  
  
You blushed a little, only now realizing that this new body you had found yourself in hadn’t come with a set of fitting garments. Wait. Did you have to worry about such a trivial mortal habit as covering yourself?  
You decided to shrug it off for now and silently accepted it. Besides, you saw it as a form of tribute of which you hadn’t seen too many the past hundred years.  
  
  
“I guess, for now, we can travel together.” You walked past both of them not waiting any longer.  
“What are you waiting for? We still have a ways before us, right?”  
  
The two men looked at each other puzzled, then smiled.  
  
Yes, they still had a long way ahead of them, but the first step was done.


	3. A Good Cry And A Good Night's Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I am starting to feel sorry....for them. Not you. Or maybe I do. Decisions.
> 
> Also: I am playing the game now. SO MUCH STUFF TO EXPLOREEEE! #doingeverythingoutoforder #Linkisonesassyprickinmyplaythrough #germansidonvoicesoundsmuchyoungerthanenglishsidonvoice
> 
> Also also: Thank you peeps for the kudos and the encouragement! I'll give it my all!
> 
> ==============================================================

The three of you had walked but a distance when the sun was beginning to set.  
All in all, you had to admit, the experience was less awful than you had expected.

Sure, the soles of your feet were burning , your eyes were getting tired, your stomach was aching strangely …

…

…

well, no, it _was_ awful;  
but the world around you and the nature you got to see were almost enough to make up for the pain.  
So much space and open field around and above you- being ‘free’ like this could have been perfect if only you weren’t constricted by the flesh and bones that weighed you down.  
More than once you had allowed your thoughts to drift off into the blue skies, wishing you could join the clouds and the birds.  
  
  
Not that you would admit any of that to those shabby mortals though.  
  
Apart from the angry glare now and then you hadn’t communicated with anyone since the journey had begun. The others had talked. Small conversations about things from the past, anecdotes and small talk.  
You would have probably listened if you hadn’t been so angry still.  
  
  
The sky was already painted in a rich palette of orange and purple tones when Link decided it was time to set up camp.  
“Enough for today. We should rest for the night and continue our way once the sun rises.”  
The Hylian dumped his sword and shield on the ground. He stretched a little and started looking for firewood.  
  
“Huh, still no river or lake anywhere near us, what a pity…” The Zora joined his friend in picking up dry branches and leaves. “I’d much prefer to rest in a refreshing spring than out in the open for yet another night.”  
  
**_Rest? Now, here?_**  
  
“Will it be alright?” The blonde asked Sidon as they put layers of wood and leaves in a small heap on the floor.  
  
“Ah, no! Don’t worry about a thing! As long as I have the flask and the talisman I will be as fine as a fish in the sea- only without the sea!” Prince Sidon grinned and patted a small pouch on his side. “Again, thank you for your help Link. I know there is enough work to be done for the Champion of Hyrule as it is already… certainly _she_ had a hard time letting you go.” He paused and watched while Link lit the fire. “I am sure Princess Zelda is missing her knight already.”  
  
The boy didn’t answer but his subtle smile and the rosy tint on his cheeks betrayed his silence.  
  
He’d left to help his friend in need because he wanted to; but saying that the princess was the only one missing someone would have been a lie.  
  


“Come, sit with us.” A waving hand invited you to join the two men at the slowly awakening fire.  
  
You shifted your weight awkwardly from one foot to the other.  
  
“I can still walk…” _Why do we have to rest here?_  
  
  
  
“It’s getting dark. I know you are in a hurry just as we are too but…This is the wilderness, you never know what it is that you can encounter here in the dead of the night.” Link knelt down and put a sharp stick through an apple while he said this. The red cheeked fruit was put over the fire. “We rest here so we can cover more ground tomorrow without the fear of getting eaten alive.” His serious expression turned into an innocent smile.  
“Besides, aren’t you hungry too?”  
  
“Your feet must be hurting also- you shouldn’t strain yourself too much, young lady.” The Zora added with a calm tone.  
Your eyes wandered between the two. And the Apple.  
“It has been a long day…”, he said. His eyes lingered on you and he held out one hand, beckoning for you to come closer.  
  
  
“I….” The smell of the slowly roasting fruit started to float through the air. It smelled sweet and delicious.  
  
You knew you were hungry. You didn’t want to walk on those feet anymore- and the monsters scared you when you imagined them ripping apart the sensitive new body you inhabited.  
Pain, you thought, was the last thing you needed more of.  
  
A quick glance over your shoulder sealed the deal. You could walk into the darkness, alone, hurting and frightened.  
Or join these … **people** , you decided…for warmth, food and rest.  
  
Each step forward stung like walking on glass. You sat down between the two, looking at each of them warily.  
  
Link smiled and nodded while he patiently watched the apple over the fire taking on a bronze sheen.  
  
The Zora was for once not showing his sharp teeth. The smile on his face was there, however. Just a tad bit less flashy, a tad bit quieter than before.  
He shifted his gaze to the flames. And you couldn’t help but admire the play of light on his features as the fire shone on his form.  
Really, you hadn’t seen a Zora before in all of your years.  
   
  
You had seen countless Hylians and Humans back in the day- but never a Zora.  
  
He had such a different body, lean with a much longer torso than a Human or Hylian.  
 …and he had fins like a fish!  
They were on the arms and the hips; thin, colourful layers adorned their edges.  
There were so many pretty colours on him…why was he even wearing those metal pieces…sure they were pretty too….but did he need them?  
You looked up to get a better view on him. The red fins that framed his face looked soft…  
  
“Hm? What is it?” The golden eyes snapped back to you.  
  
“Eh…”  
  
_What…? **OH** … **no!**_  
  
Of course you had openly stared at him! You got caught staring at the Zora because you hadn’t realized that this time- people would be able to notice you staring at them.  
Say bye bye to spying on people while being invisible!  
Another disadvantage this new shell had brought with it!  
  
_Curses!_  
  
You pouted and looked the other way, leaving him puzzled.  
But not for long.  
  
“Ha, I know- why don’t we use this time to finally introduce ourselves? Since you seemed so adamant about walking in silence we had no chance to do this earlier today. I shall start to make it easier on you!” He jumped to his feet and turned to look at you with a slight bow. The sudden enthusiasm made you jump a little.  
  
“I am Sidon, the Zora Prince, son of King Dorephan!” He recited this with his flashy grin again. The whole thing looked like it had been rehearsed, which you guessed was only normal for royalty.  
Not that you cared…you already knew both of their names from before, when they….  
_…ugh._  
  
_Enough of that._  
  
“…and this young man—“ he gestured to Link and inhaled for the next sentence.  
  
“I am Link.” , the Hylian boy simply stated with a smile.  
  
Sidon stopped and gave a hearty laugh before he sat back down. “You are too humble, friend, as always!”  
  
“Now, young lady…” he said to you,” please, tell us your name.”  
  
You straightened your back, wanting to exude the natural grace your kind was gifted with.  
There was a proud smile on your face when you opened your mouth.  
  
“My name is….”  
  
And the smile faded.  
  
“…it’s…”  
  
Confusion replaced it.  
  
“..I am…”  
  
You gasped when realization hit you like a brick.  
  
You didn’t know. **_You had forgotten your own name!_**  
Had it been because you had slept too long? Did you even have a name in the first place?  
No, you **did** have a name. People had called upon you when praying in the past.  
  
… but now it was gone.  
  
You clenched your teeth and your fists. Tears threatened to well up in the corners of your eyes.  
  
  
  
You buried your face in the blanket.  
  
  
“This is all your fault…” the whisper was barely audible.  
  
“W-what?...”  
  
“You took my statue and my home and now I don’t even know my name anymore!”  
There they were, the tears rolling down your cheeks left and right.  
Your hands frantically wiped at your face while you were bawling your eyes out to your hearts content. “This isn’t fair!”  
  
You had it worse than a stray fairy, for it would at least have a home to go back to once it found it.  
  
“What am I gonna do now?”  
  
  
“Hey, now…”  
  
There was an arm around your shoulders. Between sobs you looked up to see a blurred version of the Zora scooting closer to comfort you. You let it happen, too weakened and too overwhelmed to reject the gesture. Too exhausted to proof your anger.  
  
“This is all a bit much right now, I know…”  
  
This is more than a bit, stupid fish…  
  
“…but we will do what is in our power to help you regain what is lost.”  
  
…  
  
“I give you my promise, as the Prince of the Zora.”  
  
…what do I care for the word of a mortal?  
  
That was what you thought, but strangely, you relaxed a little, still sobbing with the occasional hiccup.  
  
What a terrible day…  
  
…but it was also the day you learned about the first positive thing a body could give and receive:  
  
The comfort of a hug.

*******

 

You awoke with the first rays of the sun. Sleeping by the fire hadn’t been so bad.  
You had slept like a stone after a day of walking and the crying.  
  
There was already movement around the dying campfire. Link was getting ready, you noticed from your position curled up in the blanket and lying on the soft, mossy floor.  
  
You slowly sat up and looked around you. Sidon seemed to be awake too.  
He had rubbed your back a while longer the night before and then retreated a bit further away from the fire to escape the heat it produced.  
  
“Hey!” A finger tapped your shoulder. “Feeling better?” Link held out a roasted apple, cold but certainly still tasty. You grabbed it and smiled a little for what felt like the first time in ages.  
  
“For some reason, yes.”  
  
“Must be the morning air.” He winked. You lifted a brow at him, the question mark in your eyes big and bright. He simply lifted his face to the sky and inhaled, and then he looked back at you.  
  
You did as he did and immediately noticed what he meant. No words needed.  
The air that filled your lungs was pure and fresh, it felt uplifting, as if your chest swelled with new energy just from breathing in and out.

“A wonderful morning!” A few minutes later you were already licking the residue of the apple juices off your fingers when the Zora Prince joined Link and you at the ashes of the campfire.  
  
“Prayers all done?”  
  
_Prayers?_  
  
“Yes, we can leave now. I guess I am a little homesick after all. It shouldn’t take too long the next time.” He looked a little saddened and you almost felt bad for him. Almost.  
Until you remembered you statue and your temple. Not your name though…  
  
Had there been a ‘ **Thank you’** stuck in your throat somewhere, because he had helped you calm down yesterday, then it was pushed back down into the depths of your belly again this instant.  
Right next to the tasty apple.  
  
You watched him with a slightly sour expression while he took a flask filled with silver liquid from the pouch on his side.  
  
“What’s that?” You asked when he uncorked it, ready to take a sip from the potion.  
  
“Ah, this.” He stopped from raising it to his mouth to examine the flask. “This is the medicine the doctors in our domain have given me to help me in our journey. It tastes horrible and is almost too thick to swallow but it is the only thing that prevents the Zora body from taking damage from the life away from water.” He took a sip from it and shuddered, making the decorative ornaments on his body give off a metallic rustling sound in the process.  
“My people usually don’t venture too far off from home as without this medicine we would likely die if we didn’t find a body of water after some time. You see, we are not exactly made to life the life of a Hylian for example. This medicine had been in the works for some time already… who would have thought I’d be the one to test it, haha!” His chest swelled with pride for a moment. “ It works wonders I must say!”  
  
“So…you die if you don’t get it. Or water.”  
  
“Yes, it is important I take it at least once a day!”  
  
“I see- then please make sure you take it.”  
  
“There is no need to worry about me, my lady.” An almost invisible hue of pink graced the Zora’s cheeks. He put the flask back in the small pouch and cleared his throat.  
  


“I am not worried.”  
You crossed your arms in front of yourself.  
“You owe me at LEAST a statue and a temple. I need you  to stay alive until you make good on your promise. Last time I heard the Zoras’ sculptures and masonry is simply without parallel… ”  
  
Sidon’s mouth dropped into the roundest ‘o’ with the sharpest edges.  
_…why…_  
  
“A-and also, I don’t need more things to cry about until we reach the next temple, so make sure you keep an eye on your health.” You looked away with a bright pink blush across your face.  
  
  
The Zora Prince chuckled. _That laugh again._  
“Oh, I will! Really, there is no need to be afraid of anything happening. And I stand for my word, a statue and a temple, then. It really is the least I can do.”  
_And that smile._  
  
_And worst of all- those stupidly golden eyes_.

You had felt a lump in your throat and another one in your chest when he had looked at you with that shocked face.  
  
_Adorable. And the smile now? Beautiful._  
  
Yesterday there was so much new to see around you- and of all the things you had found yourself staring at the Prince was the one you had stared at most.  
Today you’d manage to steer clear of staring at him.  
  
  
_Probably._  
  
  
**_You hoped._**

You wouldn’t see him again after you got your home back.  
So who cared if you stared a little?!  
  
_NO! BAD! Stop staring!_  
  
  
But there were more problems.  
  
You didn’t know how to get rid of this mortal body.  
Or how to remember your name.  
  
Or how to ignore those feelings.


	4. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU GET A KISS!!! Almost :'D ("wtf already?", you say. Aarharharharhar well you will see)  
> ***********************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took forever to get to writing more! OTL I am sorry for slacking off like that!  
> Trying to squeeze in some dialogue bc I really suck at.  
> AH! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS AND THE MOTIVATION YOU GUYS GIVE ME!  
> TTuTT It's my nourishment on harsh winter nights...(in summer?!)
> 
>  
> 
> =================================================================

“How long until we get there?”  
  
You all had been walking for hours. Uphill. Downhill. Uphill again. Currently you were stumbling down a stony path on the edge of yet another hill.  
  
“According to the map we shouldn’t take much longer until we reach our next destination. Look, it’s right there!” Link had the piece of parchment in his hands. He pointed onto one of the crosses on the inky landscape and you wondered if he knew what he was talking about. (You certainly didn’t.)  
  
Plus, he had said the same thing a while ago already.  
Your eyes scanned the map quickly.  
That was such a small piece of paper anyways. Sure, there were words written all over it, names to landmarks and places to pinpoint the wanderer’s location with…but to you it all looked like nonsense.  
If that one cross at the bottom left had been your temple- and the one a bit to the right and up the one you wanted to go to next….then where were you? **WHERE?!**  
  
“Patience.”  
  
You looked up to meet Sidon’s eyes. He was looking far off ahead of your group as if he could already see something in the distance, but then he shook his head and sighed almost inaudibly.  
  
“I know you are eager to resolve this predicament of yours. I am, too, quite in a haste…”, there was a subtle hint of sorrow in the corner of his smile, “ You can trust Link with the map. He has been through all of Hyrule from north to south, east to west. If anyone knows their way out here, it’s him.”

“Mh.” You nodded; then you asked, “Sidon, you mentioned needing help from the goddess. For your people. What is happening back where you come from?”  
  
 The Prince looked at you surprised with his mouth slightly open, allowing you a small glimpse of his sharp teeth before he spoke. Your sudden interest in the Zora matters seemed to have been unexpected.  
  
“Ah, it’s…difficult to explain.” He started.  
  
“You said maybe I can help you. While I doubt that is the case, I can still hear you out before I decide on that for good.” There really was no reason not to, right? If nothing more, it would help you pass the time while walking…and maybe, just maybe, you were a tiny bit interested in why the Zora Prince had such a worried look on his face.

“I….how do I say this without making a fool of myself?” he mused with his arms in front of his chest and a hand under his chin. “If I am completely honest, I’d have to say…”  
  
You glanced at him, waiting patiently for Sidon to collect his thoughts.  
  
“…I really don’t know.”  
  
“Well this could be seen as foolish by some…” You stated and immediately slapped yourself mentally. Another old habit you would have to keep an eye out for: Your bluntness ….now more than ever because people could hear you talk. “But I am sure you still have your reasons!” You added in a hurry.  
  
“You see, my father, the king…he told me about a dark prophecy only known to the royal family of our people. A secret.” He paused as if deep in thought and his face was painted with sadness as he continued to speak. “He said he asked me with much regret to go out and search for our salvation…but he himself is too old and too chained up in his duties to do so…it seems the signs of danger all point to the legends coming true and that we are all doomed should the white goddess not come to our aid.”  
His eyes were fixed on the ground before him, his shoulders heavy with the weight of an unknown burden.  “He did not tell me of the signs or the words of the prophecy so I could travel with a lighter heart, he said…”  
  
_That must have worried him even more… must be real bad then_ …, you thought.  
  
“…but what pains me most is that he felt the need to shield me from all this. He was reluctant to ask his son for help. I just wish…he had more faith in me.”

_Oh…_  
  
“What matters though is that we get to the temple and say our prayers. Maybe the goddess will hear us this time!” It took him less than a second to switch from the sombre tone back to his happy face. The only thing you managed to reply with was a nervous laugh when he shot you an especially wide smile this time. It was…concerning how quick he could change…and also, once again, maybe this was  simply to be expected from a Prince.  
  
_I feel …like…I have heard more than I should have…_  
  
You tried coming up with something nice to say but couldn’t find any words. Forgotten was the anger about the events from yesterday. For now, at least.

**“OOF!”** You stumbled back when you walked right into Link.  
  
“Oh, I am sorry!”  
  
“We are making a halt?” Sidon asked the young Hylian boy. The area around the group was quiet. Apart from the chirping birds and the occasional gust of wind nothing broke the serene scenery of the woodlands you wandered through.

“Not exactly. We’ve done well today and since we are in this area…” , he tightened the belt holding his scabbard. “If you don’t mind, Sidon….and you of course…” he nodded at you and you slightly cringed remembering the loss of your name, “ I would like to pay a quick visit to the Great Fairy that resides in these woods.”  
  
“A Great Fairy?!” That had come out louder than you had expected. None the less you continued.  
“ I want to come with you! Is it far from here? Will she be awake?”  
A heap of questions just rolled off your tongue like a ravine off a snowy mountain.  
  
The young men looked at your face. Your cheeks where glowing with excitement over the possibility of meeting one of the elusive magical beings.  
  
“I’ll gladly join in as well! It’s not every day you get the chance to see a Great Fairy.”  
  
The Zora Prince looked almost as happy as you.  
  
“I was going to ask you two to come with me from the start!”  The blonde smiled. “It’s not far from here- just a minute or two off the beaten path to our right.”  
  
He pointed at the thick shrubbery and was already making his way over to the treeline.  
  
“I am sure she’d like some rubies…and maybe she knows something that can help you…you.” He waved at you to try and emphasize that he was talking to you. This _‘not-having-a-name-to-go-by-thing’_ was starting to get more and more awkward…  
  
“That’s what I have been thinking!” You stumbled over a fallen tree and trudged behind him through the woodworks. “I know about the Great Fairies but never met one- they see a lot of things!”  
It was worth a shot, right? And it wouldn’t even cost you all that much time.  
  
“Yes! Ah, and Sidon?”  
  
“Huh?” The Zora perked up from looking at his feet. He was a pro in the water- but this hopping and jumping and manoeuvring through the bushes was quite a bit of a challenge.  
  
“You might like to hear this: every Great Fairy resides in a Fairy Fountain!”  
  
“Fresh water?!”  
  
“The best you can get!”  
  
“You are not kidding me, are you?”  
  
“Never! See for yourself, we are there!”  
  
The Hylian hadn’t lied. It had taken less than two minutes to get to the big flower shaped spring. Big succulent petals reached out from the glistening water surface. They were adorned with jewellery made from pure gold and little fairies gleefully danced in the air around it.  
  
Sidon wasted no time sinking to his knees in the shallow water around the fountain itself. The mere touch of the liquid seemed to relax him more than you had seen him since ….no, you simply hadn’t seen him this relaxed at all up until now! For some reason it made you smile.  
  
“So, where is the Fairy?” You slowly walked closer to the fountain, taking in the sight and greeting a few little fairies that had come to buzz around you with their tiny wings.  
They’d shy away from Hylians and humans and any other kind of people alike but not you.  
Just like the ones in your temple they flocked to you as soon as you approached.  
You sighed with faint relief. At least some things seemed to have stayed the same.

  
“The Great Fairy is right here. We just haven’t greeted her properly yet.” With this, Link opened his pouch and took a good handful of rubies out of it. He threw them in the air above the fountain and for a moment it was raining stars and lights.  
The water’s surface hadn’t quieted down when it once again began to stir and bubble- but this time from deep within. The rumbling got louder and louder until finally with a splash and a giggle the impressively voluptuous Great Fairy rose up between the opalescent waves.

“Haaaaaaa….what a nice nap that was…” She stretched a little before she leaned on her forearms and contently smiled at you all.  
“My my…boy, how nice of you to visit me again <3 And you brought some wonderful friends with you as well, I see…” Her light chuckle rang through the air as she looked each of you over.  
  
“How brave a warrior, to wander the dry lands to such lengths…” She winked at the Zora Prince with a coy smile, who in turn blushed and jumped to his feet to bow just a little bit deeper than necessary.  
“There is no need to bow, Prince Sidon. I am merely a fairy that watches the world’s goings on from the safety of her small pond <3 **I** should be the one bowing to **your bravery** \- but I guess it isn’t possible right now <3” And so she didn’t bow. Instead, she blew a kiss in his direction, which made him blush even more.  
  
Link was grinning behind his hand, barely able to stifle a laugh, watching the whole thing.  
  
…you were still too taken aback by the Fairy’s sheer….size. She was a Great Fairy.  
**A** **GREAT Fairy.**  
  
“Now, I don’t believe you have come to ask me to enhance your clothes today….” The Fairy’s gaze came to rest on you. “What do we have here I wonder…come closer child.” Her long nails clicked against one another when she moved her fingers to call you. Hesitantly, you waded through the cool water and onto one of the lower petals in front of her.  
  
“Shouldn’t you be peacefully dreaming in your lovely temple? How unusual for your kind to be out and about…I’d dare say even impossible!” She reached out for you, fingertips loosely brushing over your shoulder and arm, her touch as gentle as the wings of a butterfly.  
“And yet you are here and with such a pretty packaging too. Apart from this…” Her nail lifted the hem of your blanket a little bit.  
  
“I- I know!” You clumsily brushed the blanket back down.  
  
_And I am already growing accustomed to this thing as well_ , you thought with a huff.  
  
“You are right- I shouldn’t be here, nor in this body. Great Fairy- don’t you know how I can go back to how I was before?"  
  
“Hmmm…you want to change back, I see…” The Fairy tapped her index finger on her bottom lip a few times, “Sweetheart I am sorry – taking away what was given by Hylia herself is definitely out of my powers~”

“Wha- !? But—“ Not even a great fairy could reverse this? And what did she mean ‘given by Hylia herself’?

“It is something you’ll have to figure out on your own.” She smiled.  
  
What was it with people smiling at you when you were clearly distressed?  
  
“Then— My name! You said you saw me sleeping; then you surely know my name!”  
Grasping at straws- if she didn’t know how to get rid of the mortal shell than maybe she could clear up the name question.  
  
“Oh, so you also lost your name….figures, actually.”  
__  
Figures??  
  
“Yes! My name- do you know my name?”  
  
“Haaaaaaaa….sweetie…I am sorry, I must have forgotten your name as well.” Both of you looked at each other for a few seconds. You, disappointed and defeated. She, still smiling warmly …and _unfitting_ , you decided.

 

“Awwww- don’t pout with that pretty mouth.” She said after a while. “Here, let me give you a gift to lift your spirits. Something nice, something _just_ for you.”  
  
These words spoken, the fairy suddenly bent forward, her enormous face inching closer to you.  
_And closer._  
**_Even closer._**  
**_She wasn’t stopping._**  
**_There was less than a handlength between you._**  
**__She still moved in—**

**__ **

 

You barely had time to realize what was going on before her plump lips filled your entire vision.  
The last thing you could do was shut your eyes as tight as possible in anticipation of the impact…

 

….that never came.  
  
You only heard a satisfying _‘muah!’_ and opened your eyes.  
  
“Well, do you like it? I, for one, think you look just _fabulous_!”  
  
And really, instead of the brown blanket you were dressed in a pretty, albeit a little short, tunic, that slightly fluttered in the wind.  
  
“We don’t want to hide those pretty legs.”  
  
There was beautiful embroidery on the hem and some of the seams. The fabric was soft and flowing. A delicate feeling against your skin that reminded you of your dreams filled with magic and wonder.  
  
In awe you marbled at the beautiful garment she put on your body.  
“I do like it, thank you.” You gave a sad smile. “I guess this is as close as I will get to our magic again. I lost all of it since I got this body.”  
  
“What?! Ahahahahhahaha!” Her laughter was shrill but hearty. “ You must be joking, my dear! Not one ounce of it was lost—

You are literally glowing from all the energy stored inside of you!”

 

_What?_  
  
You had to do a double take. **She was right.**  
The markings on your body emitted a shimmering glow. Was this your magic?  
It had to be! Only…  
…you couldn’t do anything with it! Nothing, not even stupidly shaking your hands did a thing, neither was concentrating on the glowing lines and circles and letters helpful.  
  
So you _had_ magic in you still.  
  
_Good!_  
  
Not all hope was lost with this body.  
  
“Now, my lovelies, I believe you were headed somewhere…”  
  
Suffice to say all of you agreed to leave before the Great Fairy was able to hand out more of her infamous kisses.  
  


She watched the trio as they slowly disappeared into the leafy greens.  
  
A sigh escaped her lips and she whispered to the little fairies in a hushed tone:  
“Oh I am sure she’ll make it. They _all_ will. In fact, they’re already all waiting for them. A test, yes. The  first of them.”  
A few of the little glowing winged orbs flew closer to her ear.  
“It’s true, I lied a little. Poor (Y/N)…let’s hope she figures it out soon.”

The Great Fairy got ready to retreat into her fountain.

 “There are far greater things in this world to wish for than a temple or being one of the magical kind.”

 

And with this, she vanished.  
  
  



	5. Sudden Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pest, a festival, a temple (finally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE!  
> WOW HEY WOAH! Thank you all so much for stopping by, leaving kudos, subscribing or even leaving comments! (My fuel!)  
> Let's see what happens in this chapter, right?  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thumb. Index finger. Middle finger. Ring finger. Pinky.  
  
You made a fist and then opened your hand again.  Nothing.  
  
If there was all this magic inside you, like the Great Fairy had claimed, then why couldn’t you feel or do something with it? Yet another frustrated sigh escaped your lungs. One of many since you had left the fountain and continued your way towards the next temple with Link and Sidon.  
  
“The path is getting wider. Looks like this area is seeing more travellers than the one we are coming from.” The Zora Prince mused. He had just taken another sip of his medicine and slightly cringed at the awful taste while he spoke.

Really, the path looked much broader than before. Where there had been only a thin line drawing itself through the pastures there was now a wide band of stone and sand leading towards your yet unseen destination.  
Lots of feet and hooves and paws must have had left their mark here over time, stomping down the growth of grass and flowers.  
  
“There! And here too!” Sidon pointed on the ground in front of you three. “These look pretty recent, wouldn’t you agree?”   
  
You didn’t see a thing but Link nodded. “And they go both directions. Look, these go up the hill…and the ones over here are coming back towards us.”  
  
“There might be something beyond the peak up ahead. I’d even go so far as hoping for a stable or a village!”  
  
_What are they talking about? I don’t see anything._

 Straining your eyes didn’t help you notice what the men got so excited about. There were stones and pebbles and sand…the occasional splotch of grass.  
Other than that, only the goddess knew what they were seeing.  
  
“Stupid! See, that’s what you get for sleeping all the time! You get a head full of air!”  
  
“What the—“ You started but abruptly stopped midsentence. The voice had come from neither Link nor Sidon. In fact, they both didn’t seem to notice the voice at all. How that was possible seemed strange to you. It was awfully high pitched and felt like it was incredibly close to your ear. You looked around you but saw nothing.  
  
“And your slow too! Here! I am here!” There was a buzzing sound to your left and you whipped your head around to see what was talking so snarkily at you.  
Thin air.  
  
“Sooooo slow! I am here! Behind you! Left! Right! Ya almost got me!”  
  
“Stop it already! Where are you?!”  
  
The buzzing was all around you, and once there was even a slight pull on your hair.  
  
“I am right in front of your ugly face, idiot, teehee!”  
  
There it was. A small fairy. The floating orb had a bright green glow to it. It playfully hopped up and down a few centimetres away from the tip of your nose.  
  
“Who are you calling ugly!?Huh?” You slapped both hands together, trying to catch the pesky thing, but it flew just out of reach before your palms connected.  
  
“I told you you’re too slow! Ha! She was right, that mortal body really is not for you…”

“Wha—? It’s not like I asked for it!” You hissed. “ And who is that ‘she’ you are talking about, huh?”  
You stomped towards the fairy, which giggled and kept dodging your sad attempts at catching it while both of you went further and further up the hill.  
  
“’She’ is the prettiest, wisiest and strongiest of all beings that are in Hyrule!!”  
  
_Wisiest, huh._

**_Strongiest, huh._ **

_And you are calling **me** stupid?_

“And ‘she’ said you’d be coming here to ask for her help.”  
  
Your eyes widened. “Really?!”  
  
“I just told you, silly!”  
  
You stumbled to keep up with the dancing, floating orb in front of you, barely registering that your companions were calling for you from behind.  
  
‘She’ simply had to be the guardian of the temple you were looking for.  
  
….and also a complete bum hole if she was anything like this little prick. You made a mental note _especially_ of that.  
  
“Hey!” Once again your hands clapped together mere millimetres from the fairy.  
This time it flew even higher in the sky and stopped to float above your head teasingly.  
“You are getting boring. I have better things to do than play with someone stupid like you! See ya!”  
  
“Hey…WAIT!”

Too late. In a flash, the fairy zipped away and out of your sight.  
You squinted, trying to catch a glimpse of it between the fluffy white clouds but again, saw nothing.

  
~*~*~*~POV MAGIC(since this author has no idea what she is doing)~*~*~*~

 

“Stop it already! Where are you?!”

Sidon traced the hoof marks with his fingers. He and Link had knelt down to study the different tracks on the ground a little more in depth when all of a sudden you raised your voice.  
  
The Zora Prince lifted his head to listen but realized immediately that it was not him you were talking to. Your eyes darted around and you seemed to talk to thin air.  
It got even stranger once you started hopping and clapping and striking at the air in front of you as if trying to get rid of an insect.  
  
This girl was indeed different from ….well, anyone he’d met until now.  
  
“Is she…talking to herself?” Link asked, almost in a whisper as if trying to make sure you didn’t hear him.  
  
“It would seem so, or maybe…” Sidon stood up. Your movements looked like a dance almost.  
Skipping, jumping. A playful run towards the top of the hill.  
The marks on your body that had become faint again after you left the Great Fairy returned with new intensity in their magical glow.  
  
He couldn’t hear the words you spoke but he watched your hands and listened to the tone of your voice. “…chasing something.” Yes, that was what it looked like.  
“And I am afraid if we don’t chase after her, “ he added with a grin, “ we might lose sight of her. Young lady! Hey!”  
  
Not that you were fast enough that that was ever gonna happen…  
  
It did not take long to catch up with you. By the time they were back at your side you had reached the peak of the hill. No more words escaped your mouth and you pouted at the blue skies above in silence.  
Sidon took in your features while he and Link caught their breath.  
Your face and body where close to the appearance of the Hylian people. Fine lines, delicate shapes. The pointy ears that had already fascinated him when he had seen his first Hylian long, long time ago.  
There was something different about you, though, that he couldn’t quite put a finger on. It wasn’t the height, which reminded more of a young Gerudo. And also not the marks on your body that trailed over your sides, the outsides of your arms and legs and part of your back.  
No, there had to be something else.  
Something behind the pure eyes, the cute nose and pursed lips.  
  
  
_Maybe it is the magic inside her._  
  
He remembered the jolt of energy that had rushed through his body when he caught you from falling in the ruins. It had felt almost like an electric shock, something all Zora were afraid of.  
Scary at first, yes. It was a strange sensation that flooded him completely from the tip of his fins to the soles of his feet. Only, unlike electricity, this feeling wasn’t unpleasant.  
  
If that was just a hint of the magic within her…then what would they find in the other temples?  
  
For a second, Sidon got a nagging worry in his belly that this temple also would leave them with yet another angry, confused magical being like you. It wasn’t so much the fact that he disliked having you around- on the contrary, he found himself staring at you every so often and finding your presence much more endearing than he liked to admit…- it was just the fact that he wouldn’t know how helpful it could be for his people if he ended up accidentally destroying more temples…and in the process angering even more of the only ones who might have the power to save Zora’s Domain.  
  
  
“There really is a Village.” Link’s voice pulled him out of calculating the cost of more statues and temples in his mind.  
  
“Maybe someone can point us to the temple then.” You sounded a little miffed, he noticed. “I want to get this done quickly.”  
  
~*~*~*~ more POV MAGIC (what even…)~*~*~*~

A large sign at the entrance of the village read ‘NOKIMETE’. Little stones where neatly placed on top of each other in small groups on the large gate. White star shaped flowers adorned them.

 

…there were more flowers.

Friggin.

Everywhere.  
  
Garlands were strung across every street, planted in big generous flowerbeds in front of the small houses, pots with them on windowsills, wreaths of them on each door you saw.  
 Added to that, people were buzzing around everywhere, running with bundles of more flowers, food and lots of other different things in hands. Everyone was busy with something.  
You were starting to get dizzy from all the things there were to look at when suddenly—

**“WELCOME TO NOKIMETE!”**  
  
All three of you simultaneously jumped when a small, round man greeted you so cheerfully.  
  
  
“You came just in time! Today is a very special day for our village! It’s my honour to invite you all to participate in this years **_‘Moon Flower Festival’_**!” The man gestured wildly and ended his sentence with a small pirouette, stumbling a little when he came to face you again. “I am Harund, the Mayor of this village, please, be my guests!” It was … kind of cute …in a weird way.  
  
The Mayor did not wait for an answer- he simply pulled everyone along, praising the decorations and pointing at different houses, telling about shops and villagers.  
  
He ended his little tour when you all reached the centre of NOKIMETE.  
An extremely large tree was covered in garlands and small talismans. Around it were, again, lots of flowers in pots and vases and strewn on the floor. Tables and small tents were set up and somewhere a small fountain was quietly burbling in the background.  
  
“We are not completely set up yet but tonight!! there will be no other place as cheerful and mesmerizing as NOKIMETE **in all of Hyrule**!” Harund proudly patted his belly.  
  
“Harund, what a beautiful village you have! I can’t say how honoured we are to be your guests tonight. The decorations are beautiful…”  
  
You only half listened to Sidon answering the Mayor …and seemingly accepting his invitation?  
The pretty flowers and lights and the colourful little houses distracted you from the words they exchanged.  
There were so many people. Old and young, girls and boys, little children that laughed and danced…

_I have never seen so many at once…_  
  
You noticed a few of the kids hiding behind the stem of the big tree with the garlands. They whispered and pointed.  
Your eyes followed their small fingers and landed on Prince Sidon.  
A smile found its way on your lips. They, too, hadn’t seen a Zora before.  
  
The children excitedly whispered to each other, making swimming motions, standing on their tiptoes and stretching their arms as high as they could.  
_Sidon is so tall_ , you thought, _to them he must look like a giant._  
  
“…and if you don’t mind me asking: Might you know of a small temple in the area? We were looking to pay it a visit, so to speak.”  
  
“The Temple! Yes, of course!” The Mayor was about to wave at your group to follow him again when a villager came up to him and whispered into his ear. “Ah, yes. Yes, indeed! I will be right there in a minute!” He paused for a second. “It seems I am needed elsewhere~ “, he fidgeted his hands and then seemed to remember something. “Finding the way to our temple shouldn’t be too hard though! We decorated the way with lanterns. You can follow the green lights and be there before you know it! Make sure you are back before the sun has set completely! You won’t want to miss the musicians and dance that start off our wonderful festival!!”  
He ran off without looking back.  
  
“That was…interesting. He was so excited.”  
  
“Did we even introduce ourselves?” Link stifled a laugh while you all walked along the path with the green lanterns.  
  
“Should I have told him?” Sidon winked. “I think- for the sake of our mission- it isn’t even bad to keep our names to ourselves if possible.” He gestured towards the green lights to your side. “They lit the path to this temple with lanterns- should something…” he paused and bit his lip when he glanced at you , “…happen to it… I am sure the Mayor and all of NOKIMETEs inhabitants wouldn’t be as happy to invite us as they are now.”

You were about to agree on this when you remembered the **little pest** that had shown up earlier.  
  
**_> >You are slow! Ugly! Stupid!!<<_**  
  
You pulled a long face and mumbled more to yourself than to the others. “I don’t care what happens to this temple. I just want to see if there is something or someone who can help me in there first. I’d even burn it down if that helps me get my old self back…”  
  
_How childish of me…._  
  
You rubbed your forehead.  
  
“Achemm…” Sidon coughed a little, slightly taken aback by your words.  
“This time, we will be…more… cautious. Nothing will break if I can prevent it. “

“Hmpf.”

The green lanterns did lead to the temple.  
  
It looked _exactly_ like yours.  
  
Well, not exactly….this one was well kept, decorated and apparently well-visited.  
  
You loved it. And you hated it. For obvious reasons.  
Still, the moment you saw it, something was pulling you inside strongly. You felt as if getting inside was more important than breathing, than anything.  
Your feet barely touched the ground when you took a full sprint to get to the prayer room and they only stopped when you reached the doorway that led into it.  


The chamber was bathed in the same green light that the lanterns had emitted. Everything smelled like sour apples, candles and flowers.  
In the middle of the room was a statue of a beautiful lady lounging on a throne with a long thin pipe in her hand.  
  
Sidon and Link stepped into the room just in time to hear the words that echoed from the high walls.

  
**_“Well, well, little one…took you long enough to show up, eh?”_**

 


End file.
